


Slime Bunny TFOverpanic~

by Izissia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: anonymous asked:Two friends play a round of TF Panic, the transformation corruption card game (@saltyteafutas) only to discover that the card game affects them for real, and they just played the card that turns them both into slime bunnies!





	Slime Bunny TFOverpanic~

"Woah, really? I'd love to play!" the bespectacled redhead grins.   
"Step into my parlor, said the.. You know who to the why." her violet haired friend grins. All punky bangles and dangling chains and full of rebellion. Lili was the punk, Ava was the redhead. What could possibly go wrong?  
After a swift rules explanation, the girls were sat underneath the stairs to their school, coats turned into cushions, and a smooth surface laid out before her. "Alright so I do.. This!" Ava slaps down her card. "Slime bunny transformation! And your Wicked Rocker is twice as weak to slimification! The only downside is uhh.. I have to slime one of my own girls too but, no big deal, right?"  
Lili shook her head, "Bally play, little girl. You're gonna pay for that." her juicy lips smacked together, a mischievous grin on her face. "Just as soon as I play this!" she lifts her hand up. SPLAT~ But something causes her to stare. A noiseless croak escaping her lips as her widened eyes gawp right down at her fingers. The palm of her hand was totally transparent, a deep dark spot of clear purple jelly clinging to her body. "Uhhh..?"  
"What's wrong?" Ava smirks, her hips roll right down onto her seat beneath her, "Scared?" she puffs up her petite chest eagerly, a wide smile on her delighted face. Drip~ She was totally oblivious to how her chin was stretching, seeping, oozing down her body towards her tits. The skin melting away to reveal a gooey, orange undercoat.  
"Is this like, a prank or something?" Lili tries to clear her throat, rolling up her schoolgirl sleeve. The violet wetness was spreading, melting away at her skin and seeping down her arm. And it wasn't just on her hand either, her thighs stuck together, the purple goop spreading.  
"Lili! What's happening!" her face melted right off. Her outfit slipping down her slimey body. Her heaving, orange titties were far too slick to wear normal human clothes! Her outfit just slips right off, as the rest of her body melts away! She hitches her breath, as her hair vanished. Her whole face completely slimified, atop her head two floppy bunny ears~. Her glasses seeping in, into her gooey body. And getting reformed into some jelly spectacles~.  
"Stop it!" Lili cries, spreading her thighs apart her purple cunt glistens and trembles, "Stop.. Doing this!" she rams her gooey fingers over her cunt, drilling her digits into her transparent slickness. Lilies hips shimmy from side to side, she can feel a little fluffy ball of violet goop lifting behind her. Her eager bunny tail lifting to let the world know she was ready to be bred. Ava wets her lips, crawling her dripping, dribbling body towards the totally slimified punk. Dripping amber all over the cards beneath her. Ava was a jiggly, curvy orange. Lili was a whining, horny grape colour!   
THWAP! Ava swings her hips forwards, and the pair moan in bliss! Their jelly cuntlips smacking together as they tribbed atop Lili's gooey, purplestained clothes. Thwap! Smack! The duo moan in utter bliss, Lili throws her head back as her cunny clamps and sprays her gooey juices all over the amber slimegirl! Even as Lili came, Ava never stopped thrusting her crotch against the other! Thwap! Slap! Jiggle~ Ava moaned, sinking her cuntlips down atop the others, firmly grinding her body into the punks with a delighted moan.  
"Babe what are you.. Doing?" Lili felt her body getting pulled into the other, like her glasses before, her liquid flesh was getting squelched down in rippling folds of amber. "Why does it feel so good!" her thighs merged completely with Ava's, her back arching with delight as their tits rub and mesh together. "Nhnn!" she moans aloud, her tongue hanging out, she couldn't even see her cuntlips anymore, her crotch guzzled completely, leaving just her purple ass hanging out from Ava's body!   
Schlooorp~ "More~" Ava breathes, her tongue thrusts into Lili's face as the other was swallowed down, "I want more!" Ava cries, the nerdy bitch growing a fat set of purple balls, her fingers curl around what was previously Lili's ass, palming her churning, violet orbs. The insides clearly getting pumped with deep, dark orange~. Her future spermies. She swings her hips forwards and Lili lets out one last little squeal of bliss, before she was swallowed down, utterly, completely. The front of the orange slime stained with purple. Her lips especially dripped that violet goop!   
Ava pushes her hips forwards, as that amethyst mass reshapes itself. Melting down towards her crotch. Forming and stretching into a growing, swelling length. As thick as her arm, and only growing longer! She jerks her dripping dick as it stretched out into a fat, flared crown! Jerking her massive, violet horsecock with both hands she swings her fat ass forwards and splurts her sticky, deep dark orange load all over the schools walls! Cumming with a hedonistic moan. She hoses down Lili's former outfit, her bag, the walls~   
Her thick thighs slosh together as she rises to her feet. Her balls gurgle loudly, "More~" she pants aloud, sashaying her wide hips as the glasses wearing slime slides out from beneath the stairs, and searches for her next prey~. Every step has thick, rippling rolls of slimeflesh clapping into itself. Her ass and tits especially jiggly. She leaves beneath her thick puddles of amber slime, splatterings of violet jizzm joining them occasionally, merging in the puddles as she slips and slides her slimey self into the nearest classroom~  
And she breeds them, all~. The luckies get dragged into her body and melted into their new slime goddess~


End file.
